livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Mau Tangata (FrancisJohn)
thumb|200px|right 'General Information' Race: Human Class: Bloodrager 1, UnMonk 2, Bear Shaman 5 Level: 8 Experience: 34,000 XP (Next level at 50,000) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity: Pantheistic First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: male Age: 35 Height: 6'8" Weight: 251 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Skin: White |-|Appearance= A hulking brute of a man, Mau Tangata is impossible to miss in any sort of group or gathering. He towers over most others, like the tallest tree in the forest. And like a tree, he carries around a very slight scent of pine. He is almost an embodiment of the forest itself. |-|Demeanor= Mau is most often stern and serious, like a grumpy bear that has been accidentally disturbed during hibernation. Gruff in speech and rough around the edge in all manners, he typically isn't a pleasant person to converse with. He doesn't anger easily, but when incited he beckons forth all the raw unbridled force of nature behind him. |-|Background= Mau grew up in a wandering barbarian tribe at the bottom of the continent, even further south then the Seithr mountains. As he grew older, he became furiously disenchanted with the caustic internal politicking of his tribe. Renouncing his clanship, he ventured north over the mountain range. Finding refuge in the unnamed woods between the ouhm and the realm of the horselords, Mau was content to become a man of the forest, content to live a solitary life. All of this changed however, when he fell deeply in love with Fallon Beth, a daughter from a traveling band of gypsies. Fallon and Mau fell deeply in love, and created a family of four, with two sons in their jungle paradise. The boys were growing up, and Mau and Fallon lived happily in the forest as a complete family unit. Everything changed, when a wandering necromancer set up a fortress nearby. After returning from a successful hunt, Mau came home to find his house ravaged and family missing. He had the utter horror of chasing down the undead sorcerer, and having to defeat the raised corpses of his dead family. Spiritually broken from this encounter, Mau resigned himself to wander aimlessly around the lands, his perfect life forever shattered and irreplaceable. His journey took him towards Venza, more specifically into the doors of the famed Dunn Wright Inn. |-|Languages= Common (Racial) Seithr (Regional) Druidic (Class) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 18 (+4) | 14 +2 -- +2 -- | ( 5) | DEX 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | CON 16 (+3) | 15 -- +1 -- -- | ( 5) | INT 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | ( 0) | WIS 16 (+3) | 15 -- +1 -- -- | ( 5) | CHA 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 85 1d12, Monk 2d10, Druid 5d8, CON(3)x8, FC(5) Max -2 Init: +2 DEX(2) BAB: +6/+1 + Monk(2) + Druid (3) CMB: +10 + STR(4) CMD: 25 + BAB(6) + STR(4) + DEX(2) + WIS(3) Grapple: +2 CMB/CMD grappling, extra +2 CMB grapple from totem Speed: 40 ft. Base(40) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 15 + DEX(2) + WIS(3) Flat: 13 + WIS(3) Touch: 15 + DEX(2) + WIS(3) Fort: +13 + Blood(2) + Monk(3) + Druid(4) + Trait(1) Reflex: +6 + Blood(0) + Monk(3) + Druid(1) Will: +8 + Blood(0) + Monk(0) + Druid(4) + Trait(1) Notes: 'Offense' |-|Name of Melee Weapon= Melee: +? + STR(?) Damage: ?d?+? + STR(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Special: |-|Name of Ranged Weapon= Ranged: +? + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? + STR(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Range: ?? ft. Special: Notes: 'Human Traits' +2: STR Size: Medium Speed: Normal, 30 ft. Bonus Feat: Extra feat at level 1 Skilled: Extra skill point every level Languages: Common, Seithr (regional) 'Bloodrager Features' Proficiency: simple/martial weapons, light/medium armor, shields Bloodline: Earth elemental Elemental Strikes (Su): 3/day, swift action, 1d6 acid damage all melee attacks Bloodrage (Su): 7 rds/day, +4 STR/CON, +2 Will, -2 AC, free action, fatigued 2x Fast Movement (Ex): +10 ft. to base speed 'Unchained Monk Features' Proficiency: club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, short sword, shortspear, shuriken, siangham, sling, spear, and any weapon with the monk special weapon quality. When wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavy load, a monk loses his AC bonus, as well as his fast movement and flurry of blows abilities. AC Bonus: +WIS AC and CMD, n/a armor/shield, immobile/helpless, medium+ load Bonus Feat: level 1 - Combat Reflexes Bonus Feat: level 2 - Improved Grapple Flurry of Blows: extra attack max BAB, 1d6 damage Stunning Fist: bonus feat Unarmed Strike: bonus feat, full STR, can nonlethal, counts as manu/nat weapon 'Bear Shaman Features' Proficiency: Club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, spear, all natural attacks. Light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. A druid may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. Shields (except tower shields) but must use only wooden ones. A druid who wears prohibited armor or uses a prohibited shield is unable to cast druid spells or use any of her supernatural or spell-like class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. Spells: prepared divine from druid list Spontaneous Casting: Summon Nature's Ally Lawful Spells: can't cast Chaotic Orisons (Sp): level 0 druid spells, unlimited Bonus Language: druidic Nature Bond (Ex): Ferocity Domain Nature Sense (Ex): +2 K. Nature/Survival Wild Empathy (Ex): Diplo animals 1d20+3, 30 ft. +4 bears/wolverines fullround Woodland Stride (Ex): normal speed natural undergrowth Trackless Step (Ex): no trail natural surroundings Resist Nature’s Lure (Ex): +4 Sp and Su of fey Totem Transformation (Su): aspect of bear in normal form Movement (+10 speed, +4 racial bonus on Swim checks) Senses (low-light vision, scent) Toughness (+2 natural armor bonus to AC, Endurance feat) Natural Weapons (bite 1d6 and 2 claws 1d4, +2 to CMB on grapple checks) While using totem transformation, the bear shaman may speak normally and can cast speak with animals (mammals only) at will. Using this ability is a standard action. The bear shaman can use this ability for a number of minutes per day equal to her druid level. These minutes do not need to be consecutive, but they must be used in 1-minute increments. This is a polymorph effect and cannot be used while the druid is using another polymorph effect, such as wild shape. 'Ferocity Domain' Ferocious Strike (Su): Whenever you make a melee attack, you can designate that attack as a ferocious strike. If the attack hits, it deals additional damage equal to 1/2 your druid level (minimum +1). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Might of the Gods (Su): At 8th level, you can add your druid level as an enhancement bonus to your Strength score for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. This bonus only applies on Strength checks and Strength-based skill checks. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Domain Spells: 1st—enlarge person, 2nd—bull’s strength, 3rd—rage, 4th—spell immunity, 5th—righteous might, 6th—bull's strength (mass), 7th—grasping hand, 8th—clenched fist, 9th—crushing hand. 'Spells' Caster Level: 5 Class(5) Concentration: +8 + Stat(3) 'Character Traits' Indomitable Faith (Faith): +1 Will Resilient (Combat): +1 Fortitude 'Feats' Feat (What level or where it came from): Description (Sourcebook) Feat (What level or where it came from): Description (Sourcebook) 'Skills' DELETE THIS LINE AFTER YOU PUT IN ZEROS FOR CLASS SKILLS (CS). IF YOU PUT A RANK IN A CS CHANGE THE 0 TO 3. Adventuring Ranks(A): ? = + INT(?)x1 + Race(?)x1 + FC(?) Background Ranks(B): 2 = Base(2)x1 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Appraise +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Artistry +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Bluff +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Climb +0 | 0 - | - ?(STR) -0 - - | Craft +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Diplomacy +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Disguise +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Fly +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | - ?(CHA) - - | Heal +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Intimidate +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Engineering | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. History | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Nature | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Perception +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Perform +0 | 0 0 | - ?(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | - ?(WIS) - - | Ride +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Sense Motive +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | Stealth +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Survival +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Swim +0 | 0 - | - ?(STR) -0 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit - - lb Worn | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | Totals: ??.?? gp ??.?? lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: ?-?? ??-?? ??-?? ??? ??? ??? |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -???.?? gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: ???.?? gp |-|Coins= Platinum: ?? Gold: ?? Silver: ?? Copper: ?? Total: ?? 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 NAMEOFADVENTURE Date Completed XP: 0 Gold: 0 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: +1 STAT Class Taken: FC Point: HP, Skill, Other, None HP: ? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: Spells: Feats: Adventure Skills: ? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: |-|Future Ideas= 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: ???? Species: ???? Benefit: ???? Size: ???? Speed: ???? Space: ???? Reach: ???? Senses: ???? Init: +? HP: ?? (??)/2 HD: ? |-|Stats= STR: ?? (+?) DEX: ?? (+?) CON: ?? (+?) INT: ?? (+?) WIS: ?? (+?) CHA: ?? (+?) |-|Defense= AC: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) + DEX(?) Flat: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) Touch: ?? + Size(?) + DEX(?) Fort: +? + CON(?) Ref: +? + DEX(?) Will: +? + WIS(?) CMD: ?? + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Offense= Melee: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? [Weapon(?d??) + STR(?) CMB: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Skills= Acro: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) Climb: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) Perc: +? + CS(?) + WIS(?) + Race(?) Stlth: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) + Size(?) Swim: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) |-|Abilities= Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description 'Approvals' *'Level 1' - ???? (Judge) - DATE *'Level 1' - ???? (Non-Judge) - DATE